The New Kid
by x3mehntr
Summary: A new Mobian arrives at Mobius to make some new friends and help stop Eggman from his evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS SEGA DOES**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and sunny day in Mobius a 15 year old wolf with a black top shirt, black jeans for the bottom, red with blue striped pair of gloves, green colored fur, has a 3 pair of tails, and a pair of dual blades is walking around and observing the field's amazing scenery. Meanwhile a blue hedgehog was running past him and didnt notice him the wolf. "Hey slow down will ya?" shouted the wolf but the blue hedgehog doesnt notice it and continues to run the wolf tried to chase him. The blue hedgehog looked back and sees him and said "You like a little race huh well you gonna be fast than that." he smiled and runs fast. The wolf struggled but he keep chasing him until he saw him again. The blue hedgehog stopped and chuckled "Took you long enough to chase me." the wolf stopped and breathes heavily and said "Yea for a hedgehog you sure can run fast." The blue hedgehog extends his arm and introduces himself "Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog what about you stranger?" he grabs his hand and shakes it and introduces himself also "I'm Mark, Mark Proudmore but my friends call me Hunter." Sonic smiled and shakes his hand as well "Nice to meet you Hunter." "Nice to meet you to Sonic" he replied. Not long an egg-shape vehicle with an egg-shaped man in it appeared to both at them. "Well well well, what do we have here Sonic and I see you have a new friend over here." the man said. "What now Eggman are you here to get your butt kicked again?" Sonic said. "Ho ho ho! it is not me who is getting destroyed today Sonic in fact im here to test my new invention."a large cannon popped out of his pod and starts shooting at them. Sonic run around while Hunter thinks about something to help Sonic defeat Eggman. "Dont just stand there dummy help me out here!" Sonic shouted. He reaches for his dual blades and slices it in one shot. The cannon exploded and Eggman presses a button to make his hasty retreat "You'll pay for this you two mark my words!" he flies out and gone out of sight. "Hey thanks for the help couldnt done it without you." Sonic said. "No problem Sonic always here to help." he replied. "So anyway wanna meet my other friends and hang out if your not too busy?" he ask "I would be happy too i'm kinda new to the location and i'm still not familiar so yea i'll go." Hunter said. "Great then it settled then." Sonic walked to the location of Tails' workshop and Hunter follows.

To be Continued...

So this is the first chapter guys hope you like it and leave a review and fave if you want thanks guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONIC SEGA DOES!**

Chaper 2

Sonic and Hunter walks towards to Tails house when Sonic thinks an idea and tells it to Hunter

Sonic:Hey you wanna go for a race to Tails house?

Hunter:Yea sure why not its gonna help me memorize the place im going while im here.

Sonic:Great but lets make it a bet

Hunter:And what would that be Sonic

Sonic:Loser has to wear a dress and be a servant for the rest of the day.

Hunter:Thats a nice bet Sonic lets do it.

Sonic:Are you sure? Everyone races me and I left them behind, I'm the fastest thing in Möbius.

Hunter:Well I'll give it a shot

Sonic:Well ok if you're serious about it.

Sonic and Hunter gets into a running position

Sonic:Ready?

Hunter:Set

Both:GO!

The two began to race and Sonic takes the lead while Hunter struggles to keep up.

Sonic:Told ya, I'm the fastest thing in Möbius

Hunter:Just because you're fast does'nt mean you're gonna win.

Sonic:*thinks in his mind what would Hunter look like in a dress*

Hunter:*thinks in his mind* "I need to get ahead of him, but how? I need him to make a wrong mistake"

Sonic:Are you tired Hunter?

Hunter:No I'm not I still can race.

Sonic:Heh well try to keep up were almost there.

Sonic and Hunter sees a house with a young two-tailed fox sitting on the staircase.

Hunter:*snickers* Hey Sonic you wanna take a look of where you're running.

Sonic:What are you talkin- *before he could finish his sentence he runs to a tree and falls down*

Hunter:*runs fast and reaches Tails house trying to catch his breath*

Sonic:*runs behind him and reaches the house also*

Hunter:Guess your not the fastest thing in Möbius anymore.

Sonic:You're just lucky that a tree hit me.

Hunter:Cheer up Sonic, you're still the fastest in Möbius.

Sonic:Yea nice race by the way next time I wont get easy on you.

Tails saw the two exausted racers and greets them.

Tails:Hey Sonic, I see you have a new friend here mind if you introduce me to him.

Sonic:Hey Tails yea sure Tails this is Hunter, Hunter this is Tails.

Hunter:Nice to meet you Tails.

Tails:The pleasure is all mine Hunter, so Sonic what are you doing here.

Sonic:Well I'm just showing Hunter the place and weird thing happened me and Hunter got attacked by Egghead.

Tails:Hmm he's up to his old tricks again might as well be careful, you too Hunter be careful around Eggman.

Hunter:I will thanks for the reminder.

Tails:So lets go inside and get you two rest up.

Hunter:Yea, and Sonic dont forget our bet.

Tails: Bet? what bet?

Sonic:I'll explain it to you later when we get inside.

Sonic, Tails, and Hunter walks inside of Tails house and gets some long needed rest after the race.

To be Continued...

Chapter 2 is here so leave a review and fave and thanks again guys ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC SEGA DOES**

Chapter 3

Sonic,Tails,and Hunter walks inside Tails' house. Hunter looks around and sees all Tail's made and especially the plane.

Hunter:Tails did you make all of this?

Tails:Yup, I find it a hobby making all of these.

Hunter:This is so cool no wonder you're awesome at making things.

Tails:Thanks. So Sonic what was the bet anyway?

Sonic:Well the bet is whoever lose the race will wear a dress and be a servant to the winner for the rest of the day.

Tails:Really? *tries not to laugh* so you're gonna wear a dress this is so hillarious.

Sonic:He got lucky that theres a tree where I'm running.

Tails:And I thought you're the fastest. Well I guess your stuck in a dress for a day huh.

Sonic:Ugh... I just hope nobody sees me especially you know who.

Tails:Knuckles you dont need to worry about him. But you need to be careful about Shadow cause his gonna laugh at you real hard.

Sonic:Yea you're right.

While Sonic and Tails were talking Hunter went to Tails' lab

Hunter:Wow this is cool no wonder he's so smart.

Hunter looks around and notice something.

Hunter:Whats this *picks up a green emerald* it looks like a gem better show this to Tails and Sonic.

He left the laboratory and heads to the living room.

Hunter:Hey guys look what I found. *shows the green emerald*

Tails:Where did you get this emerald Hunter?

Hunter:I found it under a table at your lab.

Tails:Good thing you found it I've been looking for this the whole day.

Sonic:Whats all the commotion all about?

Tails:Nothing Sonic its just Hunter found this emerald *shows him the emerald*

Sonic:Wow so what are we gonna do with it.

Tails:Lets hide it first so no one would steal it especially Eggman's robots.

Hunter:Agreed.

Tails went upstairs and hides it on his bed and goes back down.

Sonic:So Hunter why did you come here in Möbius?

Tails:Yea can you tell us.

Hunter:Well ok. I come here to Möbius because I want to explore new things aside from my hometown.

Sonic:What is it like in your hometown?

Hunter:It was great and peaceful.

Tails:Sounds like a cool place to be.

Hunter:Yea it is.

Tails:Hey Hunter can I talk to you in private.

Hunter:Yea sure.

Hunter and Tails walks to the other room.

Tails:Hunter, Sonic told me the bet and I would gladly to help you with it.

Hunter:What do you have in mind.

Tails:Well first I want to thank you for beating Sonic at his own game he keeps racing with me forcing me to wear a drees and makes me his servant, second I want to help you with the bet.

Hunter:Ok so whats the plan.

Tails:I'll order a dress for him and you'll force him to wear it against his will, second I want you to do give him commands that it is hard to do simple isn't it.

Hunter:Yea but I have to ask why do you want to see Sonic get humiliated so much?

Tails:Its a long story I dont wanna even talk about it.

Hunter:Ok Tails I'll do it.

Tails:Thanks Hunter. Lets go back probably his wondering why were here for too long.

Hunter:*gives a nod and walks outside*

Tails:*follows Hunter* Hey Sonic sorry if we were there for too long.

Sonic:Its quite alright buddy.

Hunter*chuckles a bit*

Sonic:Whats so funny Hunter?

Hunter:Oh nothing just thinking how would you look like when you're wearing a dress. So many possibilities.

A knock was heard at the door.

Tails:I'll get it.

Tails opens the door and theres a mailman standing.

Mailman:Miles Prower?

Tails:Yes?

Mailman:Here's your package sign here please.

Tails:*signs*

Mailman:Thank you. And have a nice day.

Tails closes the door and goes back with the package.

Sonic:Whats inside Tails?

Tails:Nothing its just you new clothes today. *shows the dress*

Sonic:NO! I wont wear that!

Tails:Ok you ask for it Hunter hold him.

Hunter:*nods and holds him tight*

Sonic:*struggles* Let me go!

Tails:Sorry buddy a bet is a bet. *puts the dress on Sonic*

To be Continued...

Chapter 3 is now here leave a review and fave thanks guys so much ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS SEGA DOES!**

Chapter 4

Sonic:*screams like a girl* Why would i have to wear this?  
Hunter:Because you lost the race Sonic so a deal is a deal.  
Tails:And I need you to wear this Sonic. *puts a collar on Sonic's neck*  
Sonic:Whats this collar do?  
Tails:Its a secret but you'll find it soon. *grins*  
Hunter:So what do you guys wanna do now?  
Tails:Maybe we can take a walk and introduce you to the rest of our friends?  
Hunter:Yea im ok with it.  
Sonic:Well im not going out like this!  
Hunter:Well its only for the rest of the day.  
Sonic:Im still not going!  
Tails:Well why dont you want to go out?  
Sonic:Its because...  
Hunter:Because of what Sonic?  
Sonic:Ill show you later ok but as long as no one sees me like this.  
Tails:We promise *has his phone on the back of his hand and sends a message* so shall we go now?  
Sonic:Ok fine.  
Tail:Ok lets go.  
So the three went out and takes a walk on the park and Sonic and Tails saw their friends.  
Tails:Hey guys!  
Sonic:*hides behind Hunter's back*  
Everyone:Hey Tails!  
Amy:Who's that with you Tails?  
Tails:Oh right, guys I want you to meet Hunter.  
Everyone:Hey Hunter!  
Tails:Hunter meet Amy,Knuckles,Cream,Shadow,Blaze, and Silver.  
Hunter:*raises his hand* hey nice to meet you all.  
Cream:Nice to meet you *hugs Hunter not knowing Sonic is behind him*  
Shadow:So fox boy where's Faker?  
Tails:He's right here... *looks around* where is he Hunter?  
Sonic:*whispers* please dont tell them im behind you please I beg you.  
Hunter:*points behind my back*  
Silver:Dont worry I got him. *uses his powers to pull him*  
Everybody:*stares at him*  
Blaze:What...  
Silver:In...  
Shadow:Chaos...  
Knuckles:Are...  
Cream:You...  
Amy:Wearing...  
Everybody:Sonic!  
Sonic:Well...you see guys...um...  
Tails:Sonic lost to Hunter in a race and he has to wear that dress and be Hunter's servant for a day.  
Everybody:*burst out of laughing*  
Knuckles:*laughs* I cant believe this... Sonic the fastest hedgehog lost to a wolf!  
Silver:*laughs* and he is a servant for a day what more could we ask for this day!  
Shadow:*laughs* I dont know how you do it Hunter but thanks for making Faker deserve this!  
They still laugh while Sonic is blushing red and a couple of minutes later they all stop laughing.  
Blaze:Gosh, this is so hillarious and im getting thirsty because of all the laughing.  
Shadow:Same, hey why dont you order Faker to get us some water?  
Hunter:Well ok, Sonic can you get us some water please?  
Sonic:Nope I aint gonna do it!  
Suddenly a jolt of electricity shock Sonic in a matter of seconds.  
Sonic:What happened to me?  
Tails:Thats why I put the collar for its my new invention everytime you disobey or take that dress off you'll get a sudden jolt of electricity.  
Shadow:Great idea Tails, now be a good servant Faker and go get us some water.  
Sonic:Ok but when im done with this thing im going to get you for this Shadow!

Shadow:Ill see you try! *chuckles*  
Sonic*leaves and minutes later comes back with some drinks*  
Shadow:Good servant thats what I like keep it up.  
Sonic:This is gonna be a long and embarrassing day.

To be Continued...

Chapter 4 is here hope you like it feel free to leave a review and a fave enjoy! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES.**

Chapter 5

Sonic: Come on how much long do I need to wear this?  
Shadow:Until you admit im the coolest, handsome, skillful, and awesome hedgehog than you.  
Sonic:Ill say it if im dead Shadow the Fakehog!  
Shadow:What did you say!  
Shadow and Sonic: *glares at each other*  
Tails: Ok you two need to cool off *pulls Sonic away*  
Amy: So guys what are you doing in a lovely day like this?  
Silver: Well im just taking Blaze here for a walk cause she's so bored in the house.  
Blaze: Yea and its just so boring in there nothing to do.  
Amy: Hmm... what about you Shads?  
Shadow: Hmph... I was taking a stroll and last thing I knew im here with you.  
Sonic: *imitates Shadow*  
Shadow: *does his famous glare at Sonic*  
Amy: How about you Knux?  
Knuckles: Just like Silver and Blaze said bored and guarding the emerald is too much work so I have Rouge guard it.  
Sonic: *whispers to Tails* As if "guarding" is a hard work.  
Knuckles: *hears him and glares also*  
Sonic: Whats with you two and with the glares?  
Amy: So you three why are you here?  
Hunter: Well we were bored also and nothing more thats it.  
Amy: Well since were all here why dont we have a picnic?  
Blaze:Yea im ok with it. How about you Silvy?  
Silver: A picnic is a great idea.  
Shadow: Since im stuck with you im gonna stay for awhile.  
Knuckles: Same here.  
Tails and Hunter: Us too.  
Sonic: Well I dont! *speeds off*  
Amy:Where is he going?  
Tails: He'll be back right...about...NOW!  
Sonic: *goes back all burnt out* I HATE YOU SO MUCH TAILS!  
Tails: Hehe I know you do Sonic.  
Hunter: So what are we gonna do we dont have any picnic stuff.  
Shadow: Ask Faker to get it.  
Hunter: Oh yea Sonic be a great buddy and get the picnic stuff.  
Sonic: NO!  
Sonic's collar glows and shocks him.  
Sonic: Ok ill get it for you.  
Hunter: Thanks and while your at it try to go there while skipping ok.  
Sonic: NO! THATS WAY TOO FAR FOR ME!  
Sonic's collar glows again and shocks again.  
Sonic: Ok ill do it.  
Shadow: Good Faker always listens to he's master.  
Sonic: Ughh... *skips and to the city to get some picnic stuff*  
Shadow: Watching him humiliated like that bring a smile to me.  
Hunter: He suppose to win not me.  
Shadow: Then what happened that he lost?  
Hunter: He ran on a tree.  
Shadow: Heh... typical Sonic.  
At Eggman's base  
Eggman: Argh... those pesky rodents always foil my plans. *thinks* I need a plan to destroy them once and for all. But for now *calls Metal Sonic*  
Metal Sonic: You call master?  
Eggman: Yes I need you to cause some mayhem on the city to attract the "heroes".  
Metal Sonic: As you wish master. *goes out of his base and heads to the city.  
Eggman: Anytime from now you will bow down before me Sonic the Hedgehog! *laughs evily*

To be continued...

Chapter 5 is here hope u like it guys leave a review or any suggestions ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES.**

Chapter 6

Sonic: Stupid bet I wish I was looking where Im going next time. *Sonic carries the picnic stuffs*  
Here it is guys.  
Silver: That will have to wait Sonic right now we have a major problem.  
Sonic: And what is it Silver?  
Silver: *points at the city where Metal Sonic is*  
Sonic: Metal Sonic?! I thought Egghead disable him long time ago?  
Shadow: Yea he did Faker but it seems like the doctor activated him again to cause mayhem.  
Tails: Ok guys we need to stop Metal Sonic at all cost. Silver, Blaze, Amy you three make sure no civillians are hurt. Shadow, Knuckles, and me were going to stop Metal.  
Sonic: But what about me and Hunter?  
Shadow: Oh yea Hunter go and help Silver. As for you Faker stay here and guard this picnic stuff ok.  
Sonic: Stay here but why?  
Shadow: Um... cause your a slave.  
Sonic: Grr...  
Tails: Hunter go help them now.  
Hunter: I will. *goes to Silver, Blaze, and Amy's direction*  
Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! *teleports them to the city*  
Sonic: What in the name of chaos me guarding this stupid picnic stuff!  
Eggman: Ho Ho Ho! But atleast I can destroy you here all alone wearing that... *holds his laugh* that... *laughs hard* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What in the world are you wearing Sonic?  
Sonic: Im having a bad day Egghead and I dont want to be angry!  
Eggman: But that... dress its so funny!  
Sonic: Laugh all you want Egghead!  
Eggman: Ok... badniks destroy him while I laugh so hard far away!  
Sonic: One day Shadow you'll gonna pay for this!  
Badniks appeared as Eggman goes away laughing so hard.  
Meanwhile...  
Silver: We need to split up guys Amy and Blaze go South and find some civillians. Hunter and I will take North in case something comes up.  
Blaze: Ok Silver and please do be careful.  
Silver:We will Blaze. Hunter lets go.  
Hunter: Roger. *follows Silver*  
Amy: We should get going also Blaze.  
Blaze: Right. *starts to run to the South*  
In the city...  
Metal Sonic: Ah... would you look at that Shadow and his sidekicks how wonderful.  
Shadow: I dont know what your up to Metal but we're here to stop you.  
Knuckles: Yea so prepare to run back to Eggman before we beat you into pieces scrap metal.  
Metal Sonic: Make all the jokes you want you fools master Eggman will rule this stupid planet once and for all.  
Tails: We'll see you try scrap metal.  
Metal Sonic: *starts to attack them*  
Back to Sonic...  
Sonic: Egghead you know I can beat these pieces of junk even if im wearing this stupid dress. *starts to beat the badniks one by one*  
Back to Silver and Hunter...  
Silver: Hunter can you give me a bird's eye view from here?  
Hunter: Certainly Silver. *climbs on top of a building and scans the area*  
Silver: Anything you spot up there?  
Hunter: I see some robots up here what are they?  
Silver: They are called badniks created them just as a robot but evil one.  
Hunter: Ok Silver *sees some badniks coming over* heads up Silver we got company.  
Silver: Get ready Hunter you'll be in a fight for now.  
Hunter: Im always ready Silver. *goes down of the building and stands beside Silver*  
The badniks going to thier direction attacks.  
Back to Blaze and Amy...  
Blaze: Be on a look out on something suspicious around here Amy.  
Amy: Ok... *sees a couple of badniks* like those perhaps Blaze.  
The badniks sees them and started to attack.  
Blaze: Yea like those.  
Back to Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles...  
Metal Sonic: You three are pathetic couldnt handle a single robot like me.  
Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles: *heavily injured*  
Metal Sonic: But since im generous ill let the badniks destroy you. Have a nice day and good bye.  
The badniks which Metal sent attacks them.

To be continued...

Chapter 6 is up hope you like it guys leave a fave and a review thanks ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES**

Chapter 7

Shadow: *he gets up and he is heavily injured* Is that the best you've got? *he quickly throws some Chaos Spear on the badniks* It will take a million of that to beat the Ultimate Life Form. *he chuckles*

Meanwhile at Blaze and Amy...

Blaze: *she throws some fireballs on the badnik* There are so many of them we can't defeat them all at once!

Amy: *she smashes the badniks one by one* Dont worry we will defeat them no matter what Blaze!

Blaze: Alright *she throws the fireballs again*

Meanwhile at Silver and Hunter...

Silver: *he uses his powers to attack the badniks* Are you having fun up there?

Hunter: *he slashes the badniks into pieces with his dual blades* Yes I am having fun I never felt this feeling again when I was back at home!

Suddenly hears a girl scream.

Hunter: Did you hear that Silver?

Silver: Indeed I do. Hunter I need you to go and find the sound came from.

Hunter: But what about you are you going to be alright?

Silver: Yes I will. *he uses his power to throw the badniks* GO!

Hunter: *nods and quickly runs roof to roof to find the noise*

In an alley...

Jasmine: *screams* HELP!

Hunter: *hears the scream and head to the alley*

Jasmine: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

Hunter: *he saw a girl with emerald eyes and her quills is light red with black highlights and she was surrounded with badniks*

Jasmine: *she noticed him on the roof* Hey mister can help me here!

Hunter: *he jumped off the roof and lands on the alley* You probably hide miss cause this will get ugly! *he draws his dual blades*

Jasmine: *she nods and quickly hides behind the cardboard boxes*

Hunter: *he slashes the badniks quickly like a speed of light*

Jasmine: *she watches the battle and didnt notice the badnik that is about to get her*

Hunter: *sees the badnik behind her and shouts* GET DOWN!

Jasmine: *she gets down quickly*

Hunter: *he quickly pounces the badnik*

The other badniks retreated as they saw what happened to the other badniks.

Jasmine: Thank you so much I thought I was done for.

Hunter: No problem by the way whats your name miss?

Jasmine: Im Jasmine, Jasmine the Hedgehog, and who are you?

Hunter: Im Hunter, Hunter Proudmore.

Jasmine: Nice to meet you Hunter.

Hunter: Nice to meet you too and by the way what are you doing in a place like this?

Jasmine: Well I was on my way home until those weird creepy robots attacked me.

Hunter: You should probably go now its dangerous out here.

Jasmine: Ok and thank you again *she quickly runs away from the alley*

Hunter: Well thats over Silver is taking care of the other badniks, I probably go and help Sonic now. *quickly runs to Sonic's direction*

Meanwhile at Sonic...

Sonic: Man what does Egghead been doing to them and they are multiplying like crazy. *sees the badniks gets even more*

Sonic: I need somebody to help amd it better be not that Faker! *looks behind him and sees Hunter running to his direction*

Hunter: *reaches Sonic* Hey buddy I'm here to help.

Sonic: Well your timing is great because I need some right about now.

Hunter: *sees the badniks* Wow thats a lot of them.

Sonic: I know so wanna crush them?

Hunter: Of course and you dont need to wear that anymore. *rips the dress off and the collar out of him*

Sonic: Thanks I've been itching to get out of that.

Hunter: So lets break some badniks.

Sonic: With pleasure.

Hey guys so this is Chapter 7 hope you guys like it and i include this chapter the oc of Knuckles Lover 1245 so yea leave a review or suggestions and a like ^^

To be continued...


End file.
